Icha Icha: Date
by Toasty Warrior
Summary: Naruto and Sakura have been dating for the last few months, yet neither one of them have thought about taking that next step in their relationship, but with a little encouragement perhaps they'll finally give into their desires.


**Author's Note: So it's been a little while since I last did a lemon and I've sorta been running out of ideas, but just a few days ago, I actually found an old lemon on my computer than I had written called **_**Virgins No More,**_** it was a cute lemony one shot that was probably one of my more successful lemons, anyway I thought about posting it again, but I looked it over and found it was just lacking in certain areas, so I've decided to rewrite it and add in a little more story so it's not so redundant, but anyway, hope you enjoy the remake and just to let everyone know both Naruto and Sakura are of legal age in this one shot.**

"Today's going to be great! I just know it!"

Naruto happily said to himself as he walked down one of the many dirt streets in Konoha whistling a happy tune as he continued towards his house. In a way you could say that Naruto had finally scored, not in a sexual way, but he thought it was pretty big. It had been only a few months ago that he had started to date his childhood crush and teammate Sakura, things had gone great for them and it had only taken a few broken bones and some major convincing on Naruto's part for Sakura to finally date him and when she finally said yes, he was ecstatic, yet something was missing from their relationship, something the both of them couldn't quite put their fingers on.

Naruto finally reached his rather dismal looking apartment and ignored the glares and verbal threats that the villagers were throwing at him, he didn't give a crap about them, he was to focused on his date with Sakura to be bothered with their usual crap. He kept on whistling a tune too himself as he walked over to his tallboy dressed and opened it up to see what he could wear on his date tonight with Sakura. He started digging around throwing out various rusted kunai, scrolls, and empty ramen cups as he searched for something to wear.

He was to busy in thought to notice that someone had entered his apartment and they were sneaking up behind him right now and without warning the said person struck as they tapped Naruto on the shoulder, making him jump at least a good ten feet into the air.

"What the hell?"

Naruto angrily turned around to see who his intruder was and that angry disappeared rather fast as he saw who it was. Standing in front of him was none other than his favorite teacher, The Toad Sage, Jiraiya. He just smirked at Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry about that Naruto, I didn't mean to scare you like that, I just came by because I saw you walking back from somewhere and you seemed awfully happy, something good happen to you?"

Naruto could only sheepishly rub the back of his head too as he spoke up.

"Well, I just when to go see Sakura-chan and she reminded me that today's our three month anniversary when we first started dating…"

Jiraiya's eyes wider when Naruto mentioned Sakura and he got a devilish look on his face as he pulled Naruto in closer to have a talk with him.

"Heh, heh, so you've finally scored with Sakura eh? I knew you would sometime…"

If Naruto were a tomato, he could definitely pass for one as he blushed seven different shades of red at what Jiraiya had just said to him.

"Ero-Sennin! How could you? Sakura-chan and I have been going out for a little more than three months and already you're thinking we've done it? How much more of a pervert can you get?"

"It's just, I thought you two had finally decided to take that next step in your relationship, I know I would have by now…"

Naruto tried to fight back the blush he was keeping in and started pushing Jiraiya towards his front door.

"Dammit Ero-Sennin! Sakura-chan and I will take that next step when we're ready! If you haven't noticed, I'm trying to get ready for a date, so get the hell out of here!"

With one final hard push Naruto forced Jiraiya out of his apartment and slammed the door hard on his face, leaving Jiraiya rather speechless, but then he got an idea.

"Well, then… if Naruto doesn't want me hanging around his house I won't, but that doesn't mean I can't spy on them while they're on this date of theirs."

Jiraiya then let out a snick as he walked off towards the hot springs to do some last minute research before spying in on Naruto and Sakura's date. Meanwhile across the village, a certain pink haired girl had just gotten out of the shower since she wanted to smell nice for Naruto and hoped he was doing the same, although Sakura didn't know if she was going on a date since she didn't know what to wear, just like Naruto, she was having a hard time deciding on what to wear and unlike Naruto her clothes were more well organized than his. Sakura let out a moan of frustration as she dropped down on her bed.

"Of all times! It's our third month anniversary and I don't know what to wear dammit!"

Just then, there was a knock on Sakura's door and it opened to reveal her mother who seemed curious at what Sakura was doing.

"Sakura honey, is something wrong?"

Sakura got up from her bed and walked back over to her dresser once again trying to decide on which dress she would wear tonight.

"It's nothing mom, I'm just having a hard time trying to pick out a dress for our three month anniversary…"

Sakura's mother just smiled at her as she walked over to her daughter and smiled at her.

"Now honey, you shouldn't be having this problem, in fact you should know what to wear tonight…"

At that Sakura's mom pulled a dress from her dressed and showed it off to her making Sakura blush a few shades of red.

"Mom! No way! I'm not going to wear that dress tonight, it's too revealing!"

"What do you mean honey? I think it looks great, besides it's about time you start showing a little more skin to Naruto, I'm sure he's getting tired of playing cat and mouse with you, show him that you're interested."

Sakura made new records in the blush department as she sported a full body blush from what her mother was saying and the way she implied it only further drove Sakura to embarrassment.

"Mom! How could you suggest such a thing? Naruto and I have only been going out for the last three months, I don't think we're quite ready for that yet…"

Sakura's mom could only laugh as she patted Sakura on her bare shoulder.

"I was just kidding Sakura, but seriously you're both eighteen and at that right age, what's keeping you from doing it?"

Sakura didn't answer her mother as she started pushing her mother out of her room and closed the door on her and Sakura swore she heard her mom say, "Go get him!"

All of this talk about doing it with Naruto made Sakura rather uncomfortable and she decided that before leaving, she would relieve herself as she stripped herself of her towel and did her business before finally getting dressed. Back at Naruto's house he had finally chosen something to wear instead of his usual black and orange. He had chosen to wear a nice button up grey polo shirt that Jiraiya had bought for him last Christmas and to complement the shirt, he had chosen to wear some stylish blue jeans, ones that he had not worn since he claimed they weren't his style, but saved them for a special occasion and this was. His blonde hair was finally free of his headband for once and he looked rather handsome without it on.

Naruto started walking towards Sakura's house when he remembered that he had not gotten her anything for their three month anniversary. He made a quick detour to the flower shop since it was the only place he could buy stuff from without getting kicked out. He was hoping that someone else would be tending to the store, but saw that Ino was the one running it and only mentally cursed him as he knew she'd probably question him to death about what he was up to. She seemed rather surprised to see Naruto in here, but nevertheless she smiled at him as she spoke.

"Naruto! I didn't think I'd see you here at my flower shop, but then again judging from the way that you're dressed, is it a special occasion?"

"Yeah it is… you see Sakura-chan and I have been going out for the last three months and I need something special to commemorate it by…"

"I think I have just what you're looking for Naruto."

Ino disappeared into the back as Naruto was left standing by the counter wondering what was taking so long, but eventually Ino came back out with some strange looking flowers, she set them on the counter and Naruto looked at her in confusion.

"Just what in the hell are those supposed to be Ino? They look like some sort of alien life form…"

Naruto didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Ino slapped him upside the head and looked at him angrily.

"Ouch! What was that for? I only said those flowers looked strange…"

"You're an idiots sometimes aren't you Naruto? These aren't alien life forms you baka, if you look closely, you can still that they're a type of sakura lily, one that grows in a special place, usually we don't get these in very often, but it's said these type of lilies are supposed to help commemorate something special between two people if you know what I mean…"

Naruto once again blushed a few shades of red as he spoke up angrily to Ino.

"Dammit Ino! We're not in that sort of relationship at least not right now…"

Ino only laughed as she gave Naruto the flowers and he paid for them which he got at a discount and when he got back out in the streets he noticed that the lilies were the same color as Sakura's hair and he smiled to himself.

"I hope that Sakura likes them…"

Not wasting anymore time Naruto walked over towards Sakura's house and knocked on the door, a few moments passed before someone finally opened the door and it was none other than Sakura's mom as she smiled at Naruto and spoke up to him.

"Naruto! I had a feeling you were coming by, but anyway, Sakura is still getting ready, so why don't you come in and make yourself at home until she's ready?"

"Umm sure Mrs. Haruno…"

Naruto had felt a little uneasy at times being in Sakura's house, but her mother was always so nice to him, so it made him feel better knowing that he was always welcomed. He stood at the doorway waiting for Sakura while her mother called up to her.

"Sakura! Naruto's here!"

A few moments later Naruto hear some footsteps as Sakura finally showed up and he stiffened up in more ways than one as he got a good look at Sakura. She had chosen to wear a medium length red dress that nicely showed off her curves and figure, Naruto swore he felt some blooding leaking from his nose as Sakura walked up to him giving him a better look at her, while Sakura herself just looked at Naruto in confusion as he seemed to be lost.

"Umm Naruto? Are you okay?"

Naruto shook himself from his dirty thoughts as he smiled at Sakura and presented her with the flowers that he had bought earlier.

"Oh sorry Sakura-chan… anyway I bought these for you to commemorate our third month anniversary, I hope you like them…"

Sakura took the flowers off of Naruto as she smelled them, they were gorgeous to her and the way they smelled made her feel funny for some reason, but she pushed that to the back of her mind as she smiled at Naruto and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"That was very thoughtful of you Naruto, I love them, thank you."

Naruto mentally pumped his fist as the date was going great so far. Before leaving Sakura had given the flowers to her mother to put in a vase and her mother even commented on how fantastic they looked. Once they were out of the house Sakura asked Naruto where they were going.

"So where are we going to go on our date tonight Naruto?"

Naruto just smiled as he starched the back of his head before answering Sakura.

"Well, I was thinking since I'm sure you don't count ramen as fancy, how about we go have some barbecue?"

Sakura smiled back at Naruto as she wrapped her hand around his and started to lead him towards the barbecue place.

"Sounds like a good plan to me Naruto…"

As soon as they got to the barbecue place, Naruto was very surprised that they let him enter the place, but at the same time he was glad since the date was going according to his plan, he just hoped nothing would mess it up. As they were eating their barbecue, Naruto got the bright idea and started feeding Sakura some and she didn't seem to mind. Unknown to the both of them a certain Sannin had used a henge and was currently across they street spying in on them as they continued to eat and he was writing down notes.

"Heh, heh! This is going great! If they keep this up I've have more than enough material for a new Icha Icha novel…"

As Jiraiya was writing down his notes, he didn't realize that he had henge right next to a trash can and before he knew it someone had thrown some rotten food on him, mistaking him for the trashcan. His notes he had taken down were completely ruined.

"NOOOOOOO!"

Naruto and Sakura who were still eating seemed to take notice of the yell and Naruto was the first one to speak up.

"Did you hear something Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah I did, but it was probably some stray cats fighting for food…"

Naruto and Sakura had finally finished up their dinner and doing the gentlemanly thing, Naruto had paid for the meal and since it was still somewhat early, they both decided to take a little walk in the park and once they got tired of that, they settled down on the nearest bench nag gazed up at the night sky seeing how beautiful it was. Sakura was feeling a little tired and decided to snug into Naruto's shoulder and he smiled at her as he embraced her in a hug and kissed her on the cheek. Sakura then returned the kiss while speaking up to Naruto.

"You know in the three month that we've been dating Naruto, I can't help but feel as though this was the best date we've been on so far."

"I couldn't agree anymore Sakura-chan… anyway I think it's getting late, I'm sure you want to get home right?"

Naruto started to get up, but Sakura held onto his arm and pulled him back down.

"No, I was thinking we could remain her for a little longer, but then again I've been thinking about something else my mother talked to me about…"

"What would that be Sakura-chan?"

Sakura feeling to embarrassed to talk about it in public whispered into Naruto's ear who in turn blushed a shade of red once again.

"You're not serious Sakura-chan? I mean we can wait on this can't we?"

Sakura just laughed as she kissed Naruto on the cheek and stood up as tried to urge Naruto up.

"You know you want to Naruto and besides I've made you wait long enough don't you think?"

Naruto didn't need to be told twice as he got up quickly from the bench and grabbed Sakura's hand as he lead them towards his apartment. They would have got to Sakura's apartment, but with her mother there, she didn't want to be caught in a situation with Naruto. They had just barely got to his apartment and already Sakura was straddling him, grinding into his private area making him flush red with embarrassment.

"Sakura-chan can't you wait until we get inside?"

Sakura only laughed as she planted another kiss on his lips before stopping, giving Naruto enough time to open his door and once they finally closed it, he turned to Sakura and grinned at her.

"Now where were we?"

**Start of lemony content**

Naruto picked up Sakura and pinned her to the wall gently as he started to passionately kiss her on the lips, she seemed to be liking it as she had a hard time controlling herself from moaning to loud. It wasn't the first time that Naruto had kissed Sakura on the lips, but for some reason this time around it felt more intense, perhaps it was his hormones that were driving him, but he didn't care as he licked his lips across hers hoping she would get the idea and she did as she allowed him access to her mouth. He made good use of his tongue as it skillfully explored every part of her mouth and making Sakura moan in his mouth which only further served to drive him. Sakura decided that she wouldn't allow him to have all the fun as she wrapped her legs around him in order to gain some leverage as she returned the kiss making Naruto moan out in pleasure.

Eventually they stopped kissing as they needed to breath. Both of them were gasping, red faced, yet as they looked into each others eyes they could see something there was wasn't before, passion and lust. Without saying anything Naruto gently picked up Sakura bridal style as he carried her off into his room. Once they were in his room he gently laid Sakura down on his bed before walking over to his window to close the blinds. Since this was his first time with Sakura, he didn't want to rush things and thought about what he was going to do. He remembered a piece of advice that Jiraiya had give him and decided to give it a try. Supporting his weight he hovered over Sakura while moving closer to her neck, he then bend down and began planting kisses all along the nap of her neck, just enough for her to cry out in pleasure.

"Oh yes! That feels so good Naruto! Do it more!"

Naruto obliged Sakura as he continued to kiss at her neck while suckling to add in some variety, but eventually he grew tired of what he was doing and wanted to explore Sakura's body a little more. Moving down to her shoulders, Naruto started removing the straps of Sakura's dress exposing her bare shoulders. Sakura could feel what Naruto was doing feeling rather embarrassed, but didn't stop him as she knew he loved her for who she was and not her body. Naruto had removed the straps from Sakura's shoulders as he began peeling the dress off from her upper body leaving Sakura topless at the moment, Naruto pulled back for a moment to get a good look at Sakura who was red from embarrassment, but that didn't last long as she could feel Naruto's hot breath in her ear as he spoke up.

"Don't feel embarrassed Sakura-chan, in fact I think you look great."

Naruto pulled the dress down a little further pass Sakura's navel so he could better access her fleshy mounds. He had seen breasts plenty of times thanks in part to peeking in on Jiraiya and using his harem no justu, but these were the actually first pair he had seen up close and boy they were beautiful, sure Sakura didn't have huge breasts like the other girls, but he didn't care. He carefully raised one of his hands to her mounds and gave it an experimental squeeze which made Sakura moan out a little, feeling a little more confident, he used both of his hands and began gently massaging Sakura's breasts, feeling how smooth and soft they felt in his hands as he continued the said actions as Sakura could hardly contain herself with her moaning. He then decided to switch up his tactics and using his mouth he started to lick her erect nipples making her moan out once again.

Sakura seemed to be enjoying this so much that she literally grabbed Naruto's head and forced him into her breasts.

"That feels so good Naruto! Keep going! Don't stop!"

Naruto blushed red as he continued to please Sakura until he got tired and decided to once again change his pace. He stopped what he was doing much to the dismay of Sakura, but that didn't last long as he snaked his tongue out and began running it along the valley of her breasts down to her navel until he reached the dress once again and slowly removed what was left of it, leaving Sakura clad in only a pair of light pink panties. Naruto carelessly flung Sakura's dress into his room as he turned his attention to her panties which seemed to have a moist spot on them. He grinned as he looked up at Sakura who turned red.

"It seems as though someone got a little bit excited from what I did earlier…"

Naruto just smiled as he snaked one of his hands into Sakura's panties feeling just how moist she was and decided to use a move that Jiraiya had taught him. Using two of his fingers he inserted them into Sakura's womanhood and began to finger her insides feeling how tight she was which made him harden up a little. He continued this for a few minutes while Sakura continued her uncontrolled moaning, eventually Sakura felt herself about to explode, but Naruto stopped right before she could. Naruto then removed his fingers from her womanhood which were now covered in her essence, he just smiled as he wiped it off on his bed sheet before hooking his hands into the sides of her panties.

He removed the garment with ease as Sakura now stood before him naked for the first time and he got a good like at her now uncovered sex. She was practically dripping from what he had done earlier and only smirked before moving his head down to meet her wet womanhood. Sakura knew what was coming as she gripped his bed sheets as a wave of pleasure hit her hard, Naruto was skillfully using his tongue to play with her sex and it was driving her crazy, his tongue seemed to have many other uses. Sakura then wrapped her legs around Naruto's head in hopes of pushing him in further which worked as she felt herself about to go over the edge and Naruto don't stop this time as with one final thrust of his tongue, Sakura let out a groan of pleasure as she came right there, her juices soaking Naruto's face.

Sakura remained still for a few moments as she let the shock of her orgasm pass before lifting herself up to see Naruto still covered in her essence which made her feel a bit embarrassed, but Naruto didn't seem to mind as he was happily drinking in her juices, tasting her essence which were bitter and somewhat salty to the taste, but Naruto didn't care as he lapped up the remaining fluids and then turned his attention to Sakura as he smiled at her.

"Now that I've had my chance to pleasure you Sakura-chan, I only think it's fair if you get to do the same, but first let me do this…"

Naruto then began to strip off his grey polo shirt revealing to Sakura his well chiseled body and tanned skin, Sakura could only stare in awe at his body since she had never known he was this cut. He threw the shirt off to the side and unbuttoned his jeans pulling them off rather fast as he rejoined Sakura on the bed now only clad in his boxers. Naruto could only laugh at seeing how shocked Sakura looked.

"Is something wrong Sakura-chan?"

Sakura could only laugh as she pushed Naruto down onto the bed and reached for the waistband of his boxers.

"Nothing is wrong Naruto, I was just shocked by how handsome you look, but I bet you look even better without these boxers on!"

Sakura pulled his boxers off fast and she was greeted by a pillar of flesh that seemed to be waiting for her. At first she was shocked at how big it was, but she pressed herself to go on as she grabbed his member and begin to play with it, rubbing it up and down. It seemed to be working as Naruto moaned out in pleasure, but he seemed to be in more control of his moans, yet Sakura was determined to get him to moan out in pleasure as she doubled her efforts by blowing on it. It seemed to work as she made Naruto jump a little, but still he only let out a light moan. She didn't gave up as she took the member and inserted it into her mouth. That seemed to be the ticket as Naruto finally lost it and moaned out in pleasure much to Sakura's pleasure, she continued what she was doing for a few more minutes until finally Naruto felt himself about to explode.

"Gotta… cum…"

That was all he got out before he released his juices into Sakura's mouth and it was much more than she could handle as it made her cough forcing her to remove her mouth from his member, yet Sakura seemed to enjoy it as she drank in his fluids, it had a musty yet strong bitter taste to it. Sakura then wiped what was left of the fluids off her mouth and smiled at Naruto as they both knew what came next, neither one of them wanted to speak up, but Naruto decided that he should.

"Sakura-chan, are you sure about this? I mean if we stop here, I'd be more than happy…"

Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence as Sakura put her finger up to his lip to silence him as she smiled.

"I appreciate the concern Naruto, but I want this and so do you, so let's just do it…"

Naruto could see the determination in Sakura's eyes as he switched positions with her so that she was on bottom and he was on top. He moved himself into position as he manhood was now directly over her womanhood. He spoke up to her before he continued.

"Sakura-chan you know what's going to happen once I do this…"

Sakura just smiled at Naruto as she brushed some of his hair.

"I know what's going to happen, but I know you're not doing it on purpose, please continue…"

Naruto just nodded his head as he carefully inserted himself into Sakura slowly and almost immediately he could feel the pleasure hitting his manhood as inserted himself more and more into Sakura. At first it was pleasurable to Sakura, but the more Naruto inserted himself into her, the more it hurt as she knew he was stretching her out. She let a few tears escape her eyes as the pain intensified and Naruto did his best to help ease the pain by kissing her on the face. He even stopped for a moment to let her adjust to his size, eventually the pain went away and it was replaced with a pleasurable feeling as Sakura buckled her hips telling Naruto to continue. Once he had fully inserted himself into Sakura he started moving at a rate which Sakura could keep up with, but yet it was too slow for her.

"Faster Naruto…"

He obliged as he began to go faster stretching Sakura out even more. The pleasure that both parties were feeling was let known as they both moaned out in pleasure while kissing each other, letting there bodies become one. Eventually all of they're thrusting and groaning had an effect on them as Naruto could feel himself about ready to explode. He was going to pull out, but he felt himself trapped by Sakura who wrapped her legs around him and he could see in her eyes that she wanted him too. With one final thrust both Naruto and Sakura came at the same time, Sakura could feel Naruto shoot his essence into her multiple times while Naruto felt Sakura's juices release on his manhood. They both collapsed onto his bed and looked into each others eyes, there were no words needed to express how great they felt right now, they just snuggled into each others embrace as they let sleep claim them, thinking about where they would go from here.

**End of lemony content**

Yet as Naruto and Sakura slept unknown to them, a certain toad sage had been watching what they had done and he was furiously writing down on his notebook all that he had saw while trying to contain one hell of a nose bleed he had. He could only smirk as he looked down at his now filled notebook.

"Heh, heh! You're a gold mine of information Naruto! Thanks to you I now have enough content to write my next Icha Icha Paradise novel!"

Jiraiya then stood up as he turned to leave, but not before giving out a grin as he held onto something.

"I also gotta thank you for allowing me to slip this handy little spy camera into your room while I was talking to you this evening, it made for one hell of a show, but the best part of this whole thing was that we all won, I got the information I needed while you scored with the girl you love."


End file.
